


I'm Your Getaway

by Forthediehards



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M, and arthur being a big ridiculous emotionally constipated jerk, arthur is so dense, eames is a romantic, secret hideaways and one night stands, theres angst, theres fluff, theres running from law enforcement in france
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Arthur and Eames finally put aside their differences and found love. Or, a dramatic tale of a two dunderheads who won't admit to their feelings and make things more complicated then they need to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Your Getaway

There’s only one person in the world Arthur will ever go soft for, and that’s Jonathan Eames. That man makes both butterflies flutter in his stomach and anger heat his veins with fire on a daily basis. It’s not that they even see each other on a daily basis, because they most certainly don’t. Their jobs require too much traveling and almost never to the same places.

But somehow, Eames always manages to find the number to whatever temporary phone Arthur has on every job. It makes Arthur wonder if Eames was ever a point man before he was a forger.

He stares hard down at his throw away phone, reading the words on the screen over and over again. He has a job he needs to be ready for by six o’clock tomorrow morning and the last thing he needs to do is take Eames up on his offer.

Swallowing thickly, Arthur types out a quick response and hits ‘send.’

He’s out the door in ten minutes after that.

~~

“I can’t keep meeting up with you like this.”

Eames grins around the rim of his glass, quickly throwing back the whiskey without so much as a hesitation or a wince. “Then why do you keep coming when I call, Arthur?”

That’s the last thing he can remember Eames saying, and when he wakes up at the forger’s side the next morning, he doesn’t even have the time to hate himself for it.   
~~

That night, after a successful job and a stress-filled day of evading the mark, Arthur goes to bed early and dreams naturally for the first time in years.  
He dreams of baby blue eyes and a touch that can only belong to one person.  
He dreams of Eames.

~~

It’s almost a year until they meet again, and it’s completely by accident. Arthur is running through a crowded marketplace in France and bumps into Eames, who had been admiring pieces of art from outside a homey mom-and-pop shop on the side of the road.

Arthur gapes for merely a moment, but he doesn’t have the time to explain. He turns and takes off towards the end of the road, but a firm hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks and for a heart-stopping moment he thinks he’s caught.

Then there’s that deep, accented voice that he knows far too well. “Come with me.” And Arthur has no other choice but to follow unless he feels like getting picked apart by very angry bodyguards, which is decidedly almost never on his to-do list.

“Eames, I swear to –“

“Will you hush just once and trust me, Arthur?” 

That shuts him up rather quickly and he bites back another remark. Although trusting a forger is like dancing with the devil, Arthur supposes he can do it just this once.  
Because he’s soft for Jonathan Eames, even if he won’t admit to it yet.

~~

“I highly suggest you don’t look at me that way, Arthur. I saved your life today.” Eames warns with a grin, handing over a glass of wine he has so graciously poured for the point man.

Arthur is more than a little bit huffy, but he takes the wine with a gentle hand and relaxes back into Eames’ couch. “You didn’t tell me you had a place in France.”

Eames hums into his glass as he takes a sip of his own wine, deciding bravely that he can sit next to Arthur on the same couch. Whether or not it’s to make Arthur uncomfortable or simply to be close to him is yet to be determined. “There are a lot of things you don’t let me tell you, darling.” 

Arthur cringes at the pet name, mostly because it makes his stomach do that stupid fluttery thing he hates so much, and has half a mind to blame it on the wine he’s barely even touched yet.

“Well, it was very convenient.”

Eames knows that’s Arthur’s way of saying thank you, so he chuckles softly and swings his feet up on the couch, only they land straight in the middle of Arthur’s lap.  
“You’re quite welcome.” 

~~

The next call from a mysterious number piques Arthur’s interest. It’s five months since the last time he’s seen Eames and of course he immediately assumes it must be the forger.  
However, the voice on the other end of the call is definitely not Eames’ nor is it friendly. 

“Five million dollars or he’s dead.”

It isn’t the first call Arthur has received as a threat, and it certainly won’t be the last. At first he considers hanging up, but then he can hear Eames in the background and the noises he’s making are not good ones.

Swallowing thickly, Arthur wires over five million dollars without even flinching, and it’s not even fifteen minutes later that he gets another call.

“How dare you wire them the money, Arthur! You just gave five million dollars to the wrong people! For someone so – “

“Eames, Eames slow down.” Arthur interrupts the frantic forger, and if only Eames could see the grin on Arthur’s face right now. “I didn’t give them anything, and it won’t be long before they realize that. So get the hell out of whatever country you’re in and change all of your contact information immediately.”

The line is silent for a moment, before Eames makes a noise of approval and if Arthur listens hard enough, he can hear shuffling in the background. “I owe you one, darling. Until we meet again.”

~~

Arthur doesn’t know how he ends up tangled in bed sheets and draped across Eames’ chest like a ragdoll. Well, he does know. He just doesn’t understand why.

Eames is still asleep (as far as Arthur can tell) and breathing in such a rhythmic pattern that it’s almost lulling him off as well. He sighs softly, placing his head down against Eames’ chest and closing his eyes. The other man’s heartbeat is strong and steady, and Arthur almost wants to leave the bed and throw up because this is just too much.  
It’s the first time they’ve ever had sex without the excuse of alcohol, and now they’re cuddling?

This is getting far too close to something serious for Arthur’s liking. Something needs to be done about this, and fast.

He makes sure he’s up, dressed, and out of Eames’ flat before the forger wakes up.

~~

Another year and a half finds Arthur outside of Eames’ apartment in the states. It’s late, nearly 2AM and it’s raining something fierce. 

Eames is upset and Arthur’s head is spinning. Only ten minutes ago they were having sex and now Eames is staring at him with real actual tears in his eyes and nothing but anger and hurt written into his features. This isn’t exactly how Arthur expected the night to go, but Eames is always full of surprises.

“You can’t honestly tell me that all this time you’ve never once felt a single thing for me?”

Arthur flounders a bit at that, shaky fingers reaching up to fix his tie as he tries to fumble for the right words. What is he supposed to say? He’s not even sure what his feelings are and Eames wants to put all the cards on the table right now at this very specific moment. Arthur isn’t ready for that. Not yet.

“Eames – I don’t know what you want me to say. What do you want from me?”

Eames chuckles bitterly at that, and Arthur hates the way his eyes flash with a muted anger. He’s only seen Eames angry once, and it certainly hadn’t been a pretty sight. But he can tell Eames is trying not to explode and for some reason that hurts him all the more.

“What I want from you, Arthur, is the truth. What do you consider this? What we’re doing?” Eames asks softly, and it’s almost hard to hear him over the sound of the rain pounding against the sidewalk. Arthur takes a breath and runs a hand through his otherwise perfect hair.

“I don’t know. We’re two guys that meet up sometimes and have sex.”

Eames’ eyes darken, his hands clench to fists at his sides and he practically spits out his next sentence. “So that’s it then?”

“That’s it then.” Arthur confirms weakly.

Eames nods, his nostrils flare up just slightly as he tries to hold back the wave of emotions that come washing over him all at once. “Well I love you, Arthur, you marvelous prat, and that’s not all it is for me. Don’t come back here. Not until you’ve figured it out for yourself.”

Eames turns and slams the door, leaving Arthur out there in the bitter cold rain with nothing save a thin jacket and an expression of absolute shock. 

~~

Arthur calls.

He calls three times, four maybe over the course of the next few months. He tries every possible number he can find for Eames and he even calls from different phones, hoping eventually Eames will pick one of the calls up mistaking him for a client. 

It never happens.

So Arthur takes job after job after job, makes thousands upon thousands of dollars and stashes all of it in his savings. He takes the jobs so he doesn’t have to think about Eames, because when he thinks about Eames there’s a dull ache in his chest that only seems to grow the longer they’re apart.

Soon enough, a year goes by and he still hasn’t been able to contact the forger. He tries one last desperate attempt to get the other man on the phone, and when the call goes straight to voice mail, he curses and throws his wallet across the hotel room in a fit of frustration.

“It’s Arthur. Stay where you are. I’m coming to find you.”

Because Arthur isn’t afraid to admit that he misses Eames. And now he isn’t afraid to admit that he knows what that means. 

~~

“Open the door, Eames!”

Arthur is beyond frustrated at this point. He knows Eames is home, he saw all the lights go off underneath the door when he knocked. He can faintly hear that dumb classical music that Eames’ listens to playing in a distant room in the apartment and he wants to wring the Forger’s neck for putting him through this.

“I swear to god you’re a child. Have it your way. You know where to find me if you need me.”

Arthur turns on his heel to storm out of the complex, but there’s a soft click as Eames’ door unlocks and opens just slightly. He pauses, his gaze meeting Eames’ through the slit in the door, and he lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Let me in, Eames.”

There’s shuffling behind the door, and then finally it opens wide enough for Arthur to be able to slip inside. Only problem is, Eames is standing in the way and he looks anything but amused to see Arthur at the moment.

“Here to get your libido tamed?” he asks darkly, staring Arthur down hard because he’s not afraid to make eye contact. Not like Arthur is.

The comment only makes Arthur’s blood boil, but he holds back his anger because he wants to resolve whatever mess he’s caused between them. It needs to come to an end.  
“No.”

Eames seems interested enough in what Arthur has to say, so he unfolds his arms from his chest and steps to the side, allowing the point-man entry into his apartment. Arthur steps in a bit hesitantly, but he’s glad for the permission. Once he’s inside, he doesn’t wait for Eames to say something first. He closes the distance between them and locks their lips in a quick but sweet kiss. Eames doesn’t pull away, but when they do break apart, he’s got that smug grin across his lips.

Arthur opens his mouth to insult him, but all that tumbles out is “I love you.”

“It’s about time you’ve figured that out, you daft bastard.” 

Arthur chuckles now, giving Eames’ shoulder a gentle push and it honestly feels like a giant weight has been lifted off of his chest. It feels good to make sense of all the emotions he has had surrounding Eames for years now.

“I think I actually prefer darling.”

Eames runs his tongue across his bottom lip, regarding Arthur with a loving gaze and a sincere smile. It’s been so long since Arthur has seen that smile and it makes his stomach do ridiculous things.

“As you wish, darling.”

And when Arthur wakes up at Eames’ side the next morning, he realizes two things: one- he’s incredibly soft for Jonathan Eames, and two - he doesn’t want to be anywhere else in the world but here.


End file.
